


Paracaidista

by LunaIssabella



Series: FicToberES2017 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #FicToberES, #FicToberES2017, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] No lo dirá en voz alta pero verlo caer del cachorro muggle [...] su corazón se había detenido [...]





	Paracaidista

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble participa en el #FicToberES2017
> 
> Día: 7

**Paracaidista**

Draco mira al paracaidista con tanto odio que si las miradas pudieran matar estaría enterrado en el centro de la tierra. Nunca antes se había arrepentido de ir a unas vacaciones muggle con Harry pero en ese mismo instante quiere maldecir a su esposo por llevarlo allí y maldecir al estúpido muggle que no para de coquetearle descaradamente como si el no estuviera presente, a meros pasos de ellos.

—¡Draco! ¡Debes probar esto! —la risa de Harry y el intenso brillo en sus ojos le hace ceder un poco en su enojo. El joven solo trataba de pasar más tiempo con él, tiempo limitado por el trabajo de ambos—. Se siente muy bien es como volar en escoba pero mejor —salta abrazándolo con fuerza.

Draco sonríe recibiéndolo con gusto apretándolo contra su cuerpo mirando con desprecio al muggle triunfante al sentir a su esposo acurrucarse y la mirada contrariada del hombre. Besa suave la frente de Harry encantado con su felicidad, si Harry no es feliz en sus vacaciones les puede dar por un fracaso.

—¿Qué es mejor que volar en escoba para ti? —bromea acariciando su espalda por encima del paracaídas. No lo dirá en voz alta pero verlo caer del cachorro muggle, avión si recordaba que Harry le había dicho se llamaba, su corazón se había detenido pero tenerlo en sus brazos en tierra firme le tranquiliza aún más.

—Esto sin duda, ¿vas a probarlo?

—Si subes conmigo —asiente. Harry sonríe emocionado tomando su mano con fuerza halándolo a la sección de equipos para cambiar su paracaídas y conseguir uno para Draco. El rubio lo aprieta contra su cuerpo seguro de que sus vacaciones solo podrían mejorar.


End file.
